If Only Life Was This Alternate Reality
by pusca
Summary: ok title needs work, but couldn't think of anything else. i suck at summaries, but please give it a chance. no relation to my other story. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

This is a CxC mainly story

It came to me one day and I really liked it so I hope you will too! The italicized things are things that Cornelia is thinking in her head, and I shall call it… Frankenstein! No I'm joking haha, but seriously I'll call it Alternate Cornelia World, or ACW. Enjoi!

Ages:

Girls: 14 ((for I, T, H)) and 15 ((for W, C))

Caleb: 16

Grade:

Girls: 9th (( I T H)) 10th ((C W))

Caleb: 11th

((Where I live, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th grade are all considered high school so they are all in the same school. I know where some people live, the 9th graders aren't high schoolers yet))

**Chapter 1: Is he watching me?**

XxxXxxxXxxX

She woke up to the loud and obnoxious buzzing of her alarm clock. She got out of bed and groggily turned it off and went to the bathroom to shower. Today was the first day of school. Cornelia sighed heavily. Only 2 years left of high school. She got out of the shower and began to get ready for the 'big day.' About forty five minutes later, she went downstairs to eat breakfast and had to listen to her annoying little sister Lillian brag about how she got to stay home today because her school didn't start until next week.

Alternate Cornelia World: _"Haha Cornelia! I don't have to go to school today and you do!" Lillian stuck out her tongue as the phone rang. Cornelia's mom uh-huhed, yesed, okayed, and hung up the phone. She told Lillian it turned out she did have to go to school today and would get out an hour later than Cornelia's school did. Cornelia laughed._

After Cornelia finished, she got her cell phone and left. She walked over to Will's house so they could walk to school together.

"Hey Will." Will waved at her.

"Hey Cornelia. Are you ready for the first day?"

"Pssh no!" They laughed and started walking. Along the way they chatted about different things like boys, the weather, donuts, and stupid alarm clocks.

AN HOUR LATER

Second period math just started, which Cornelia had with Will. When Cornelia was sitting at her desk chattering away with Will, she noticed a boy a couple desks behind Will looking at her. She looked over at him and he turned his head.

ACW: _She looked over at him and he smiled and got up. "Hi my name is..."_

She couldn't finish her thought because, a) she didn't know his name, and b) the teacher was talking. She was doodling when the teacher was taking roll, so she didn't hear the boy's name. Darn! Suddenly a student came in and handed the teacher a pink pass. The teacher looked at it and walked over to the boy and handed it to him.

"You're being transferred to a different class." The boy got up and left, and glanced at Cornelia as he did so. After class, Cornelia waited for Will and asked her about the boy.

"Did you see that boy in the back of the room with brown hair and green eyes?" Will nodded. "Did you hear what his name was?" Will nodded again.

"His name's Caleb. Caleb Pennywhistle." ((NOTE: There is going to be a W.I.T.C.H. movie coming out in 2007, and on the cast list it says Caleb's and his dad's last names which are Pennywhistle, so that is Caleb's real last name! ok back to the story sorry for the interruption))

"Caleb… ok… He was staring at me at the beginning of class, and when he left.

"Ooh sounds like somebody has a crush on you. Nice going Cornelia, especially since he's a Junior."

"He is?"

"Yup. The teacher said everybody's grade level in class… were you paying attention at all? Wow that's not like you… normally I'M the one not paying attention." They laughed and walked to their next class.

LUNCH

Today's school lunch was some strange gray thing accompanied by some strange green things and a carton of an unknown white substance that looked like it had expired weeks ago. They skipped lunch that day.

"What should we do? I kind of want to go outside, but it is SO hot out…"

"We could go to the auditorium…" Cornelia nodded and they headed into the auditorium, which was surprisingly air conditioned. They were going to have an assembly in there later. As they looked around, they saw the marching band setting up. Apparently they were going to play at the assembly. They hadn't done that last year. Then she saw him.

"Hey there's Caleb…" Cornelia whispered to Will. "It looks like he might play the drums. Nice." She smiled and he looked over at her, almost as if he'd sensed her presence.

ACW: _He smiled back at her. She walked over to him. "Need some help?" "Yeah sure. My name's Caleb by the way." "Cornelia." She held out her hand and he shook it._

"Cornelia are you awake? Hello?" Will was waving her hand in front of Cornelia's face.

"Wow you've been really spacey today. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired I guess, you know how the first day of school is." Will nodded. Then they heard the bell signaling it was time for class to start. She turned her head to the side slightly and could barely see his face facing her. She smiled to herself. She kind of liked this guy looking at her, although it seemed kind of stalkerish and weird, she felt a kind of… connection… like she belonged with him or something, but she wasn't sure what it meant.

BACK IN THE AUDITORIUM FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL THINGY

The whole school was packed into the auditorium waiting to hear whatever it was that they were supposed to hear and leave. The principal came up to the microphone and started talking. There were cheers and applause, silence, then more cheers and applause and then the marching band came, well, marching in. More cheering and applauding. Cornelia watched Caleb, who they (meaning Cornelia and Will) called 'the boy' so he wouldn't know they were talking about him when he was within ear shot of them, drum expertly down to the front of the auditorium and onto the stage. She watched him the whole time, but he didn't seem able to see her. Overall the whole assembly had been pretty boring, but she didn't care, she hadn't paid attention anyway. After school, she and Will sprinted toward the bus, trying not to get left behind. As they climbed on the bus, they saw that there were no empty seats. Will was in front of Cornelia and sat down on a seat across the aisle from The Boy.

ACW: _She walked down the aisle toward The Boy slowly. He was listening to his mp3 player, so she wasn't sure if he'd hear her if she asked to sit next to him. She asked, he heard, she sat. She introduced herself to him and they began to talk._

She walked down the aisle toward The Boy slowly. He was listening to his mp3 player, so she wasn't sure if he'd hear her if she asked to sit next to him. She asked, he hear, she sat. Instead of the whole scene playing out like it had in her head, Will started talking to her and she didn't say any thing other than, "Can I sit here?" to The Boy. 'Oh well… maybe someday I'll work up the courage to talk to him… or maybe he'll talk to me… who knows.' The bus reached her stop and she got off after saying goodbye to Will. Maybe tomorrow she could talk to him.

XxxXxxxXxxX

Ok so was that totally awful? I know I made her introduce herself to Caleb a lot, but that's just how she tries to think of the perfect way things could play out and stuff. Review please and let me know if I should continue.

Pusca

Note: about my other story (Anything Can Happen at Summer Camp) I'm working on it and should have it up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I got some reviews for this story of people saying they liked it and so I've decided to continue it! Yay! Anywho… I'd like to thank the following people for inspiring me to continue:

Raquella

'.'.'.Jesslca'.'.'.

topazchick08

thank you!

Also, it was pointed out to me that pretty much every girl ((maybe guys too, but I'm not a guy so I wouldn't know)) have an Alternate World thingy. My own alternate world inspired me to write this story, and yes, there will be a W.I.T.C.H. movie, the fall of 2007. I'll put the link on my profile page… anyways… on with the story!

**Chapter 2: Friday Night Football**

It had been almost a month since Cornelia had encountered The Boy, and she still hadn't talked to him. During that month, she'd learned more about him. He had lived in Heatherfield for 5 years, he'd just transferred to their school this year, and he was smart. Those were the three that she thought of as most important and it explained why she hadn't seen him last year if he'd just transferred to this school. She liked smart guys and it wasn't really important that he'd lived here five years, but she didn't care. She'd learned these facts from a variety of different people. It was Friday and the first football game of the year. Their marching band was playing that night, so she would see him at the game. She couldn't figure out why she was so excited to see him that night… it was just a football game. Will had a sneaking suspicion that Cornelia might like The Boy, but Cornelia always protested saying that she couldn't like somebody she didn't know, which was entirely untrue. During class all day, she was spacey or picking at her nails or playing with her hair or doodling shapes on a piece of paper. The teachers didn't fault her for it though, because they thought she was just excited for the football game that night, which she was, but for a different reason than they thought.

"Cornelia… Earth to Cornelia… Hello… Anybody home? Hey Cornelia, The Boy is walking over to you." Cornelia snapped out of her trance immediately when she heard the last part.

"What? Where?" She looked around anxiously. Then frowned. "Haha Will very funny."

"It was the only way I could think of to get you out of your little Cornelia World." Will laughed. ((No, Cornelia didn't tell Will about her ACW thoughts))

"Is class over? Is it time to go home and get ready for the game?" Cornelia asked trying to sound nonchalant, but inside her heart was leaping for joy, but she ignored it.

"Yup. Hey umm… can I come over to get ready and stuff? My mom is having Professor Collins over and I really don't want to be there right now. I just need to stop by my house and grab some school spirity clothes to wear and can I spend the night?"

"Yes, ok, and probably. We should get the others too." Will nodded and they walked out of the classroom to go look for the other girls. When they found them, they all decided to spend the night at Cornelia's house after the game. Everybody changed into clothes that said the name of their high school or clothes that were their school colors. They dressed warmly because even though it was only mid-September it felt like early November. Cornelia's mom drove them and they all chatted along the way about where they should sit. When they got there, they pulled out their student IDs so they could get in for free and showed them to the ticket-checker-person.

"So where should we sit?" Taranee asked.

"Up front!" Hay Lin shouted.

"In back!" Irma argued.

"In the middle." Will retorted.

"How about over by the band…?" Cornelia inquired. They all thought for a minute, and when Cornelia wasn't looking, Will nodded her head furiously and whispered, "Cornelia's 'Boyfriend' is in the band." They all giggled quietly and agreed to sit by the band. When they got there, the band wasn't there.

"Where are they?" Hay Lin, Taranee, and Irma asked.

"They're getting ready to get on the field, since they do a pre-game march." Will answered.

"Yeah, but they'll come up here when they're done." Cornelia added.

"Oh ok. Is anybody else hungry? I'm starving… who wants nachos? On me." Irma said. They all were hungry, so they left to go get some food. When they returned there were a bunch of people blocking their ways back to their seats, almost causing them to drop all of their snacks. They finally got back to their spots, just in time for the pre-game march to start. Cornelia looked around for The Boy, but couldn't tell which drummer was him, since they all had on hats and uniforms.

ACW: Cornelia looked around and finally found him playing in the front of the marching band, quite well I might add. She gave him a little wave when she saw him look at her. He acknowledged her with a small head nod, and a small smile. She smiled back.

Cornelia sighed. If only… She was yet again snapped out of her world by Will.

"Oh my god it's starting! WOOHOO!!! Come on Corny, where's your school spirit?!" Will shouted as she jumped up. Cornelia muttered that she hated being called 'Corny' and stood up with the others and began cheering. About 10 minutes later, the band entered the stands and sat down. To Cornelia's disappointment, The Boy was sitting in the very front row and she was sitting toward the back. She wasn't even sure that if he looked back here, he'd recognize her. She rationalized that if she could recognize him from where she was, then he'd recognize her. She continued cheering with her friends and forgot about The Boy for a while and thought about how much fun it was to come here with her friends.

XxxXxxxXxxX

Ok I'm going to stop there and the next chapter will be the slumber party chapter.

I don't want to give anything away about when Cornelia will finally meet Caleb or how they'll meet… but I will give you a small hint on when they'll meet. If for some reason you want to be surprised (( although this doesn't really give too much away )) then don't read the hint.

HINT: They will meet in either Chapter 3, 4, or 5, and it will be because of something… not so good

Ok I'll let your minds wander and have Chapter 3 posted as soon as I can.

Other story: almost done with next chapter, have it posted very very soon.

--Pusca


End file.
